By Moonlight
by Aine
Summary: Heero and Duo, by moonlight.


  
Warning: Shounen-Ai Overtones. Plus, this is my first GW fanfic. There might be parts in which the fic does not concur with the series itself.  
  
  
By Moonlight  
  
Written by Aine  
  
Heero gazed at the sleeping form of his teammate. By moonlight, he could have been mistaken for a sleeping angel, his features serene and peaceful, as if truly without worries or cares.   
  
Only, Heero knew it wasn't true. Within his short life, Duo had suffered great trauma, great loss. He could read it in the set of the spine, and the way his eyes looked, even when closed in slumber. It seemed that Duo was having nightmares again. Moving silently, Heero pulled the blanket over the sleeping boy's shoulders, where they had slipped off. As if on cue, Duo's eyes lost their tortured look. Heero watched his sleeping teammate again, then, instead of returning to his own bed, sat down very carefully on the edge of Duo's. He looked out of the window, at the bright moon. Moonlight this bright was said to do strange things to people..  
  
Sudden movement from the bed caused Heero to jump, slightly, but it was only Duo, stirring in his sleep. He looked like he was dreaming again, but this time the dream was pleasant.  
  
Slowly, Heero allowed himself to relax, even though most people would not have noticed the difference. Something about being alone with the boy in the bed always seemed to make him feel comfortable, even if he didn't like to show it. Heero always felt most human, not so much soldier, at times like these..  
  
He sat down again, this time facing the sleeping boy. Uncertainly, he reached out a hand to touch the hair, which lay luxuriantly unbound on the soft pillow, all over Duo's face. It was soft, and smelled faintly of the shampoo that Duo used. On impulse, Heero reached out and brought a lock of it against his cheek.  
  
Heero wasn't used to impulsive action, and the fact that he had actually succumbed to a whim shocked him almost as much as the feel of the hair, strangely warm against his cold skin. He let the lock fall, and shook his head to clear it of whatever strange thing had come over him. Hair was supposed to be cold, cooler than one's body, wasn't it? Or perhaps it was that he was simply cold. He wasn't thinking rationally, wasn't thinking clearly. It was the moonlight, causing all sorts of strange things to happen.. but at the moment, Heero Yuy wanted nothing more than to rest his cheek on that pillow, next to Duo's.  
  
Why? Heero asked himself. There was no rational explanation he could find for wanting to do so, only that he wanted to do so very much. Still, there was no harm in just relaxing for a few moments, as long as he took care that Duo wouldn't wake up, and that he didn't spend too long there.   
  
Heero Yuy carefully rested his head on the pillow, beside Duo's. He lay there, just looking at the beautiful face of his teammate. He looked just like an angel, in the moonlight..  
  
Duo Maxwell woke, suddenly. The moon was still shining in brightly throught the open window, so it couldn't be that he had to wake up for work, then. Then he realised that there was an arm draped over him. It was a very comforting presence, a very familiar presence, so he didn't scream or cry out. Only one person felt like that to him..  
  
He turned his head, to find the sleeping face of Heero. The boy looked much less guarded and tense than he did while awake. There was a tender smile on his face, a smile that Duo had seen before, but only in dreams. Might this in itself be a dream? Heero, smiling tenderly to him as he slept? Slowly, a smile crept up Duo's lips. He didn't move, for fear of waking up the other boy, for spoiling this perfect moment. Strangely, he wasn't frightened or embarrassed at all. Somehow, he knew that Heero would never have harmed him. Moreover, it felt right. Duo reached over, and carefully pulled the blanket over the sleeping boy. Then he snuggled against him, content to just lie there. Heero looked so good by moonlight..  
  
Author's notes:  
  
Thank you for reading. This is my first GW fanfic, and I dunno.. just wanted to write something nice for Heero and Duo, that's all. Please send me any comments/critiscms that you might have. Feedback is always apprieciated. 


End file.
